Vainilla
by Maleysin
Summary: T A I T O Los digielegidos en la playa, Taichi y Yamato relegados... ¿le darán rienda suelta a sus sentimientos? FLUFFY ¡¡¡R&R!


********_VAINILLA_********

^_^

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Era, tal vez, por casualidad, el día más brillante de ese caluroso día de julio. Eran vacaciones de verano y, tres de los primeros digi-elegidos ya estaban librados del martirio de la preparatoria: Sora Takenouchi, la portadora de la cresta del amor; Yamato Ishida, poseedor del emblema de la amistad y, sorprendentemente, Taichi Yagami, orgulloso representante del valor había logrado graduarse ese mismo año.

Uno no se gradúa todos los días, ¿verdad?, y fue por este motivo que todos los demás digi-destinados les organizaron une pequeña fiesta en la playa para celebrar su egreso de preparatoria, aunque, en realidad, fue solo una pequeña reunión.

Taichi suspiró y se echó boca arriba sobre la arena, con las piernas cruzadas y doblando sus brazos bajo su cabeza como almohada. Cerró los ojos y frunció un poco. El entendía que todos querían su propia diversión, ¡pero eso no significaba que tenían que olvidarse de los festejados!

El moreno refunfuñó a lo bajo al pensar en como todos los demás de habían olvidado de la razón principal de la celebración para estar cada quien con sus respectivas parejas –a excepción de Sora-. De repente, recordó como sus mejores amigos eran felices de esa manera, y su mueca cambió por una sonrisa. 

Abrió los ojos y volteó a su izquierda. Su sonrisa creció cuando vio a sus amigos: 

Takeru y Miyako jugaban dentro del agua, con la chica aferrando sus brazos en el cuello del rubio y sus largas piernas cruzadas sobre su torso, mientras Takeru la sostenía fuertemente de las piernas y la amenazaba con ahogarla si no dejaba de ahorcarlo. Miyako solo se reía histéricamente;

Caminando a la orilla de la playa, con las manos entrelazadas y a un paso lento, iban Iori y Hikari, dándole la espalda a Taichi. El moreno miró celosamente al novio de se hermana e inconscientemente comenzó a empuñar sus manos cuando Hikari deslizó una mano por la cintura del chico y él, en respuesta, colocó su brazo alrededor de los delicados hombros. El Yagami suavizó su vista y sonrió levemente. Después de todo, es el chico que ella había escogido;

Mirando un poco más hacia arriba, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al ver que Koushirou seguía dentro de la camioneta en que habían llegado –y donde había conectado su lap top- y se esforzó por no reírse fuerte cuando vio que Mimi _también_ seguía fuera del auto, con la puerta del lado del pelirrojo abierta, y jalando su brazo para que saliera a nadar con ella. No fue hasta que la chica lo amenazó con terminar su relación que Koushirou salió del carro, no sin antes apagar cuidadosamente su aparato, para ser recibido con un par de brazos rodeándolo fuertemente;

A la izquierda, bajo una enorme sombrilla, se encontraba Jyou sentado en la arena, con Sora de rodillas frente a el entre sus piernas. El Kido estaba recostado contra el tubo de la sombrilla con los ojos cerrados y con la chica pelirroja sonriéndole mientras le aplicaba cuidadosamente bloqueador en el rostro –bloqueador _no_ bronceador, ¡el bronceador hace daño!-. Una vez terminada, Sora toma el rostro del chico entre sus manos y le da un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz al momento que el otro abría los ojos y le sonreía mientras arrugaba la nariz;

Dirigiendo su vista hacia el centro de la playa, vio dos figuras un poco alejadas de los demás: Daisuke y Ken. EL moreno tenía a su novio firmemente tomado de la cintura mientras le cantaba _"Don't let me be the last to know"_ de Britney Spears. Ken permanecía quieto con los brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno y su frente presionada contra la de el, dejando que su Daisuke lo meciera al ritmo de la música imaginaria. Taichi pudo divisar –aún a esa distancia- el sonrojo en las mejillas del Ichijouji, mal camuflajeado por sus cabellos azules. 

Ken agachó un poco más su cabeza en ánimos de esconder su sonrojo, y Daisuke, no queriendo ser dejado atrás, se agachó junto con el e interrumpió su canto para robarle un beso en los labios a su novio. Segundos después, el peliazul escondía su aún más sonrojado rostro en el hombro moreno, mientras este le susurraba algo en el oído que hizo a Ken apretar su abrazo y, al mismo Daisuke, comenzar a besar su cuello acercándolo más hacia el. 

Sonriendo tiernamente, Taichi regresó a su posición original y miró al cielo. Faltaban todavía unas horas antes de que se ocultara el sol, así que, el cielo brillaba en todo su esplendor. El mar se juntaba con pequeñas nubes en el horizonte, y a lo lejos, se alcanzaban a escuchar algunas gaviotas revoloteando por ahí. La arena se sentía refrescante ante la piel morena, y las cálidas y pequeñas olas de esa calmada playa, rompían rítmica y placenteramente en sus pies.

Taichi pensó en Daisuke y Ken y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Esa pareja le recordaba tanto a...

El moreno volteó finalmente a su derecha y su boca se abrió sin remedio. Tendido a su lado, se encontraba una hermosa visión bajada del cielo al que todos los mortales vulgarmente llamaban Yamato. El rubio ángel yacía acostado boca arriba, con las rodillas dobladas hacia el cielo, un largo brazo descansando sobre su suave estómago y el otro perezosamente sobre la arena, mientras su rostro angelical se dirigía a Taichi.

El moreno dejó viajar su vista desde las delgadas piernas, hasta los definidos muslos, maldijo en silencio los shorts de baño negros por interrumpir su camino hasta que llegó a su estómago liso y pecho pálido. Fue ahí cuando notó que toda esa maravillosa piel no había sido ni un poco afectada, cuando sabía que el mismo, esa noche, no se le podrían ver mas que los dientes de tan quemado que estaba.

Dejando a un lado esos pensamientos, dirigió su completa atención al rostro que agraciaba sus enormes ojos chocolate. Trazó con su vista las finas y delicadas facciones del rubio: sus altos pómulos, la perfecta curvatura de su mentón, la pequeña nariz respingada, suaves labios un poco separados, elegantes cejas estilizadas, largas pestañas gruesas que enmarcaban los más fascinantes ojos azules jamás vistos por la humanidad –que en esos momentos se encontraban cerrados-, y por último, lo que más le llamaba la atención y le maravillaba de todas las cualidades físicas de Yamato: su cabello.

Esos mechones rubios que adornaban y le daban Yamato una luz especial, que iluminaban su rostro y hacían brillar los cristalinos ojos azules del muchacho. Eran un dorado, pero uno delicado, fino y algo pálido, era un color especial e indescifrable, pero hermosos en toda su belleza. Llegaba apenas a tocarle los hombros y lo llevaba en capas, acentuando aún mas sus atractivos rasgos, y siempre, _siempre_ caía un mechón perdido sobre uno de sus ojos. 

A Yamato eso le molestaba de sobre manera, pero a Taichi le encantaba ver la manera en que el Ishida levantaba sus largos dedos para tratar en vano de colocar los rebeldes cabellos dorados detrás de su pequeña oreja.

Taichi cambió de posición a una más cómoda para poder ver mejor a su amigo. Se recostó ahora de lado, utilizando su brazo derecho como soporte y almohada, y el otro a su lado. Cuando vio de nuevo a Yamato, notó la persistente porción de cabello ya instalado en su ojo derecho. Al presentir con anticipación que el rubio levantaría su mano, se apresuró.

-¿Yama? –preguntó en voz baja.

-¿Uhm? –inquirió aflojerado

-Puedo... ¿Puedo tocar tu cabello? –dijo en voz cautelosa

Por un lado, se moría por hacerlo, por poder ser él el que coloque su cabello detrás de esa orejita; por otro lado, no quería disturbar el silencio y la tranquilidad con la que observaba a Yamato; y, por último, el Ishida era muy cuidadoso con su cabello, si lograba hacerlo, ¡sería una gran hazaña! 

-Mjum... –respondió el rubio coolmente y sin molestarse en abrir los ojos. 

Taichi sintió algo recorrerle dentro de su cuerpo que estalló en su mano, que más rápido que inmediatamente se posicionó a centímetros del cabello de Yamato. Calmándose un poco, lentamente cerró la distancia y suavemente removió el mechón exitosamente y lo colocó detrás de su oreja, apenas tocando con la punta de sus dedos la suave piel de la frente del chico. 

Movió su mano y vio con emoción como hilos de oro se deslizaban entre sus dedos, sintió con regocijo la sensación de suavidad en su mano. Cerró los ojos y prosiguió experimentando con sus sensaciones hasta que descubrió una nueva.

Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que lo que había rozado era nada más que la mejilla de Yamato, y no pudo hacer nada más que maravillarse de la tersidad de esta.

-Yama... –le volvió a llamar

-¿Si?

-... ¿Puedo tocar tu mejilla?

El rubio abrió los ojos y vio con grata sorpresa el interés que Taichi le mostraba, así que, decidió darle gusto.

-Está bien

Como niño pequeño, el moreno tocó con la punta de sus dedos la mejilla de Yamato, tan cuidadosamente, como si tocara una hermosa muñeca de porcelana. Lentamente, comenzó a mover sus dedos desde su pómulo hasta su quijada y de regreso, cerrando sus ojos en el proceso.

Taichi estaba extasiado, asombrado y encantado todo al mismo tiempo, con la tersidad de esa piel. Nunca habían sus dedos tocado algo de tal semejanza en la historia de su vida, y se encontraba totalmente seguro que no volvería a tocar algo parecido en mucho tiempo.

El moreno posó la palma de su mano entera sobre aquella divina mejilla y se deleitó. Era el tamaño perfecto...

Yamato por su lado, observaba con detenimiento y asombro como Taichi había cerrado los ojos y parecía cada vez más concentrado en su tarea. No era que a Yamato no le gustara, al contrario, le encantaba esa mano enorme y fuerte siendo delicada contra su piel, pero eso no le quitaba lo extraño...

Cuando el Yagami abrió los ojos, miró directo a los de Yamato y vio que tenía una ceja levantada cuestionantemente. Ignorando la pregunta silenciosa que el Ishida le hacía, vio con curiosidad renovada la ceja rubia de su amigo.

Con su mano morena aún sobre la pálida mejilla, le llama de nuevo:

-¿Yama?

-¿Si, Taichi? –pregunta el rubio con sumo interés

-¿Puedo tocar tu ceja?

Yamato se sorprende y le manda a Taichi una mirada extraña

-Uh, claro... –dijo incierto

Taichi subió una mano y con su dedo pulgar recorrió exploradoramente la delgada ceja rubia. Lenta e inconscientemente, acerco más su rostro al de Yamato con ánimos de ver mejor. 

El chico de los ojos azules advirtió su mirada hacia arriba y notó como sus rostros se encontraban a escasos centímetros de distancia. El moreno tenía la habilidad de ponerlo nervioso solo con su presencia, ahora, tocándolo así –aunque fuera tan ligeramente- y tan cerca de el, empeoraba la situación. Mordió su labio inferior nerviosamente y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Taichi no notara su sonrojo.

El moreno sintió como Yamato se tensaba un poco. Desvió su mirada de la fina ceja solo para ver dientes aperlados morder suaves labios rosados. Ahora toda la atención de Taichi podía solo concentrarse en esos increíblemente llamativos labios, y no podía apartar su vista ni un solo momento de ahí. 

-¿Yama?

-Uh, ¿si?

-¿Puedo tocar tus labios? –preguntó como en trance y sin apartar su vista de los labios de Yamato.

-O... –comenzó nerviosamente -...Okay... 

De nuevo, lentamente, la punta del dedo índice morena se posó en los labios ansiosos de Yamato, sin percatarse que este había cerrado sus ojos. Taichi prosiguió, agregando otros dos dedos a la exploración, y sintió una enorme necesidad de ver aún más cerca. Su rostro se acercaba cada vez más a esos encantadores labios que de repente partieron y le dieron mejor vista.

Yamato sintió como un escalofrío viajó por su espalda al sentir _un_ solo dedo moreno sobre sus labios y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para tratar de calmarse aunque fuera un poco. Tres dedos acariciaban ahora sus labios y un cálido aliento los azotaban. Su boca partió ligeramente y apretó sus ojos aún más, tratando de prevenir que algo pasara.

-Yama... –suspiró Taichi, su aliento haciendo temblar los labios del rubio

-U... ¿Uh? –tartamudeó el otro, abrumado por la pronta cercanía de los labios del moreno, y sin abrir los ojos

-¿Puedo... –dedos morenos recorrieron labios pálidos -...besarte? –murmuró finalmente, moviendo sus dedos para descansarlos sobre la piel al lado de esos labios

El rubio tragó un nudo en su garganta. Sintió un brazo deslizarse por debajo de su cabeza encerrándolo en un abrazo alrededor de sus hombros. Pasó su lengua por sus labios para humectarlos, de repente sintiéndolos más secos y soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo.

Taichi quería besarlo, ¡quería besarlo! Ahora, la pregunta era, ¿cómo decirle que si? ¿Qué tal que reaccionaba y lo dejaba ahí, con los labios ardiendo y el corazón a punto de escaparse por su boca? Entonces no sabría que hacer y habría perdido a su mejor amigo de la vida.

Pero, oh... que bien se sentía el brazo fuerte y varonil a su alrededor, su aliento calentando sus labios, la manso acariciando suavemente su rostro y el enorme cabello cocoa cosquilleándole la frente...

Yamato asintió levemente, no confiando en su voz ante el expectante y ansioso Taichi. El moreno se acercó lentamente hasta que pudo sentir los labios ya recorridos por sus dedos. El beso duró solo unos pocos segundos, pero fueron suficientes para despertar una revolución dentro de Taichi que le pedía por más a gritos.

-Yama... –murmuró el Yagami a milímetros de los labios debajo de los suyos

-¿Uhm? –gimió soñadoramente, alzando levemente la cabeza para alcanzar los labios de Taichi

-¿Puedo besarte otra vez? –preguntó juntando sus narices

Yamato solo respondió lanzando sus brazos alrededor del cuello moreno y acercó sus cuerpos juntos.

-Deja de preguntar, Yagami, y haz lo que tengas que hacer de una vez...

Taichi sonrió y se movió para ahora estar sobre Yamato, y juntó sus labios una vez mas, ahora con más fuerza y pasión mezclada. El rubio partió sus labios permitiendo acceso a la ansiosa lengua del moreno, profundizando el beso y perdiéndose en la sensación que sus cuerpos y bocas presionadas juntas causaban. 

Las manos pálidas de Yamato contrastaban contra la bronceada piel de la espalda de Taichi, mientras que las del moreno, tenían el mismo efecto contra los cabellos dorados con los que jugaba inocentemente.

-Yama... –le llamó ya terminado el beso

Yamato abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de Taichi saltando de alegría. Sintió una frente presionada contra la suya y el cálido aliento de Taichi jugueteando todavía en sus labios. 

-¿Uhm?

-¡Sabes a Vainilla! –dijo entre suaves risas

-¡Tu a chocolate! –respondió el rubio de la misma manera

Taichi juntó sus cejas, entrecerró los ojos y presionó la boca junta. Yamato supuso que era la cara de concentración de su amigo, ya que era *muy* raramente vista. De repente, ojos cocoa se abren grandes y su cara se ilumina como si el misterio del origen de la vida le hubiera sido revelado.

-¡Fue por los helados que comimos! –exclamó su deducción con emoción

-¡Oh, Taichi! –comenzó el otro sarcásticamente –eres tan inteligente...

El moreno frunció ligeramente tratando de pensar si lo había dicho en serio o bromeando. Encogiéndose de hombros, miró de nuevo a Yamato, y lo encontró viéndolo intensamente de vuelta, como si estuviera esperando algo. Fue cuando Taichi recordó que se encontraba sobre el rubio y, rápidamente, se impulsó con sus antebrazos y rodillas hacia arriba. 

En el segundo en que sus pieles perdieron contacto, Taichi se arrepintió de haberse separado del cálido cuerpo bajo de el. El moreno se encontraba sobre Yamato, sostenido por rodillas y manos a cada lado del rubio. Miró para abajo y, grandes, claros, hermosos ojos azules lo recibieron con un amor y calor que el nunca había visto en su ahora grata vida.

Taichi sonrió y agachó su cabeza para colocar un pequeño beso en los labios de Yamato, quien, al terminar el beso, alzó sus manos y comenzó a deslizarlas por los costados del moreno.

-Yama...

-¿Si?

-Ya me cansé –comentó con un puchero

-¿Por qué no te mueves, entonces? –preguntó sonriendo suavemente

-Porque tengo miedo...

-¿De qué? –preocupación era evidente en la voz de Yamato

-Pues... –el moreno bajó su vista, esquivando la del rubio –pues, tengo miedo de que, cuando me mueva, voy a despertar, me voy a caer de la cama, y en vez de verte a ti, voy a ver mi mamá gritándome porque tengo que ir a la escuela...

Yamato paró el movimiento a los costados de Taichi y colocó sus manos en el firme estómago moreno, deslizándolas lentamente hacia arriba hasta llegar a su cuello, donde cruzó sus brazos para atraer al chico sobre el mas cerca.

-Para empezar, –Yamato comenzó sonriendo –estás de vacaciones, así que no tienes que levantarte temprano por un tiempo... –el rubio lo acercó mas, de tal manera que sus labios se rozaban al hablar –Y, ten por seguro, que cuando te recuestes a mi lado, me abrases fuerte y me beses hasta que se nos entuman los labios, vas a abrir tus hermosos ojos y me vas a ver ahí contigo, rogándote por mas.

Taichi sonrió e hizo lo que Yamato quiso. Se recostó de nuevo en la arena sobre su costado derecho, utilizando el brazo del mismo lado como soporte para la cabeza de Yamato y él mismo, y con el que envolvió pálidos hombros. El rubio deslizó sus brazos por la atlética cintura y se acercó mas al atractivo hombre ahora frente a el.

Antes de comenzar a besar a Yamato como si de eso dependiera su vida, levantó su otro brazo y removió el terco mechón que persistía en caer en el ojo azul.

-Yama... –le volvió a llamar

-¿Si, Taichi? –preguntó corriendo sus manos ciegamente por la espalda bronceada

-Puedo... ¿puedo saber una cosa?

-Por supuesto

-Tu... uh... ¿sabías que me gustas? –preguntó nerviosamente –Mucho –aclaró

-No, no sabía –admitió honestamente encogiéndose de hombros –pero me di una *muy* buena idea cuando me pediste permiso para besarme –terminó sonriendo

Taichi asintió con la cabeza, aunque no muy convencido de lo que en realidad quería saber. Yamato se acurrucó en el pecho del moreno y apretó su abrazo. Plantó un beso en la piel del otro, un suspiro haciendo su camino justo después. Acomodó su frente donde había besado y continúo hablando:

-Tu también me gustas mucho, Taichi, -aseguró calmado –y supongo que hemos tenido sentimientos hacia el otro desde hace ya un tiempo, pero fueron estas las circunstancias que nos empujaron a aceptarlo...

Yamato removió su cabeza del cálido pecho donde descansaba y alzó su mirada, para encontrarse con un Taichi sonriente.

-¿Ahora puedes callarte y besarme? –preguntó el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

El moreno sonrió ampliamente y, en efecto, procedió a ejercitar los músculos de su boca.

Después de algunas horas de incontables caricias, numerosos besos y varios arrumacos, la pareja había decidido interrumpir un poco sus actividades para ver la puesta de sol juntos, solo para ser olvidada justo cuando Taichi decidió que era más divertido empezar a besar a Yamato en nuevas partes.

-Yama...

-¿Uhm? –preguntó Yamato ahogando un gemido y cerrando los ojos cuando Taichi mordió el lóbulo de su oreja

Taichi paró todo movimiento y miró a Yamato seriamente

-¿Puedo besar tu estómago?

-¡¿Qué?! –Exclamó con los ojos ahora bien abiertos -¿Por qué? –preguntó ahora con mucho interés

Taichi lo miró inocentemente y, con esa misma sonrisa, le contestó:

-Para ver si también sabe a vainilla...

^_^ _FIN _^_^

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Aloha!

¿Qué ondas? Yo aquí, molestando con otro fic...

Con la novedad de que, me fui de vacaciones, y en lugar de escribir la continuación de mis otros fics, ¿qué hago?... ¡Escribo otro nuevo!

Un Taito sin punto en específico... No tienen idea de cómo me encantan los fics donde no hay nada mas que miel escurriendo. ¡TAITO ROCKS!

Este fic tiene dedicatoria muy especial. Hay varias personitas *muy* especiales por ahí que se encargan de alegrarme el día y darme ánimos, entonces, este fic va para ellos. 

LILIKATO: ¡Siempre te encargas te hacerme sonreír! Gracias por todas las cosas lindas que dices, espero que este fic haya sido de tu agrado y, ¡a ver cuando escribes otro Taito!

rOuS: Gracias... *blushes* leerás mas Taitos, y ¡mejores! Se te agradecen enormemente los cumplidos.

Lucca: ¡Le gusta mucho el Taito! Gracias por tu review, comentarios como los tuyos me ayudan a crecer en mi forma de escribir.

Crystal Ketchum: La continuación de los demás... ¡Aquí está este! Disfrútalo...

Nicolas: Ánimos eran los que necesitaba... ¡Gracias! Y seguiré, no te preocupes. 

Darla: Je... Como que siempre te dedico puesssss... ¿cómo están los calores 'pa tu tierra? ¡Me encantan tus fics!

L o r e – C h a n: (Los últimos siempre serán los primeros) Mi regañadora oficial, GRACIAS, tus sugerencias me tienen agradeciendo a mucha gente, que afortunadamente le agradan mis fics, y ¡gran parte es por ti! Mahalo!!!

Y gracias a *TI* que estás leyendo y que te da flojera dejar un review... todos mis lectores obtienen recompensa, ¿ven? ¡Deja el tuyo!

¡Ah! Daisuke cantando una canción de Britney... ^^ ¡tiene cara de fan! 

~ ~ ~ ~ ¡Todos los que estén a favor de la secuela de Viva Forever digan yo! *winks* ¿querían saber que pasó con Daisuke? ¡Surprise!

Byes!!!

Keep on!

-Taito rocks!

_MALEYSIN_

~~^_^~~

*Keep smiling*


End file.
